merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgana's Second Reign
When Morgana formed an alliance with Helios, they committed an assault against Camelot and were victorious, resulting in 'Morgana's second reign '''over the kingdom as Queen of Camelot (The Sword in the Stone).'' Plans for the Siege Tunnels Around the time of Princess Mithian's visit, Agravaine bribed Eoghan, the mapmaker's apprentice, to steal the plans of the siege tunnels from his master's possession. However, the apprentice failed to do so and Agravaine murdered him both for his incompetency and to assure Eoghan did not tell Arthur of Agravaine's betrayal. Having killed his "inside-man"/"fall-guy", Agravaine had to resort to obtaining the siege tunnel plans himself. Agravaine found the chance to steal them and succeeded. He took the plans to Morgana, who copied the page using magic. Soon after, Morgana met up with Helios and they planned and negotiated their attack on Camelot (The Hunter's Heart). Conquest Agravaine set the Lower town on fire to signal to Morgana and Helios for the attack and moments later the Southrons came charging in. Camelot was on fire and under attack. Merlin, Gaius, and a few of Knights of Camelot helped Arthur flee Camelot, meanwhile Morgana took 'her' seat on the Throne of Camelot, declaring herself to be the queen. The Hunt When Morgana had successfully captured the Castle of Camelot, she sat upon the throne in the Throne Room. Helios assured her that Arthur was still in the Castle with no-where left to hide/run. Morgana led her guards to the Council Chambers, where she captured Gwaine and Gaius, who had both stayed behind when Merlin, Elyan, and Percival escaped with Arthur. She then ordered her guards to "Prepare the horses, we're going on a hunt!" . Where is he?"]] Merlin, Percival, and Elyan were escaping through the woods with Arthur when Merlin told the others to stop because he had heard something, horse hoofs. Morgana, Agravaine, and two other guards galloped around the corner. Morgana cast a Stunning Spell on the group of refugees, sending Merlin and Arthur flying through the air. Merlin, Elyan, and Arthur got separated from Percival in the process. They carried on running until Arthur and Merlin had no choice but to leave Elyan to fend off Morgana and her guards. Elyan was captured and thrown in a cell with Gaius and Gwaine. Elyan's Torture Morgana began to get desperate for Arthur's death, so she used a Nathair serpent to torture Elyan into telling her where Arthur was travelling to in hopes of finding safety. Her method succeeded and she sent Agravaine and her knights to Ealdor to hunt him down. Royal Entertainer Morgana went down to the dungeons to see Gwaine, Elyan, and Gaius. Gwaine told her that he was thinking of Gaius when he said: "He can't go long without food!" and that they were starving. Morgana agreed to give them supper as long as Gwaine was prepared to sing for it! Her guards took Gwaine to the Council Chambers where she made him fight one of her knights in front of her and her other knights. Gwaine won and she gave him a piece of moldy bread. "You'll have to do better if you want some more!" she said and then Helios signaled with his left hand and two more guards stepped out of the crowd to fight Gwaine. At Reign's End Meanwhile Agravaine searched for Arthur, eventually confronting Merlin, who used magic against him and his army. That was when Agravaine understood that Merlin was Emrys and was killed by Merlin. Around that time, Arthur finally got Excalibur and made the decision to take Camelot back. The night before the attack, Merlin, disguised as Emrys, infiltrated the castle and placed and enchantment on Morgana. The High Priestess, terrified of the sorcerer, fell to sleep without realising his spell. The next day, Arthur, Merlin, Guinevere, Tristan, Isolde, and the Knights of Camelot successfully entered the kingdom and set Elyan, Gaius, and Gwaine free. Meanwhile, a party consisting of Arthur, Merlin, Guinevere, Tristan, and Isolde headed towards the Throne Room. Morgana, confident that they would be no match for her because of her magic, awaited them in the Throne Room along with Helios. After she and Arthur failed to make peace, she tried to cast a stunning spell on her adversaries, only to realise that her magic was blocked. Devastated, she fled and fought her way through the Knights of Camelot using a sword. Helios and some Southrons stayed and fought Arthur's party. As Helios was about to slay Arthur, Isolde stabbed him from behind, seemingly killing him. However, Helios managed to fatally wound her as he fell. Guinevere, who was, along with Merlin, following Morgana's retreat, eventually reached her. The two exchanged some sword blows and Morgana, despite being injured by a knight, managed to disarm Gwen. She ultimately failed to kill Gwen, however, when Merlin used magic to protect Guinevere. Morgana somehow managed to teleport her way out of Camelot and the kingdom (The Sword in the Stone). Aftermath Sometime after the kingdom returned to Arthur's rule, Morgana is seen stumbling through the forest clutching her wounded side where she was struck by a knight. She then passes out before the baby dragon Aithusa flies down and heals her before flying off. Category:Series 4 Events Category:Battles Category:Royalty Category:Magic Category:Events